Động từ khuyết thiếu
thumb là những động từ khiếm khuyết bao gồm: will, would, can, could, may, might, shall, should và must. Những động từ khiếm khuyết này có thể dùng chung cho tất cả các ngôi và không chia theo thì. Các động từ theo sau động từ khiếm khuyết này được giữ khuyên thể. Định nghĩa Động từ khiếm khuyết (Modal verbs) hay động từ khuyết thiếu là động từ nhưng lại không chỉ hành động mà nó chỉ giúp bổ nghĩa cho động từ chính. *- Động từ không cần chia ở ngôi thứ 3 số ít: I can, She can, He can *- Không có hình thức nguyên thể hay phân từ hai giống như các động từ thường khác – Động từ chính đứng đằng sau không chia, ở dạng nguyên thể (có hoặc không có “to” ) *- Không cần trợ động từ trong câu hỏi, câu phủ định, câu hỏi đuôi… thumb|center|600px|Sơ đồ Modal Verbs Các loại Modal Verb Cách sử dụng cụ thể của từng Modal verb 'Can/Could (Can't/Couldn't): có thể' *Diễn tả khả năng, năng lực của người hoặc vật (ability) ở hiện tại và tương lai (could/couldn't ở quá khứ) :●She can arrive soon. *Diễn tả sự xin phép và cho phép (can't: từ chối) (permission) :*Can (informal) :*Could (formal) :●Can/Could I speak to Mrs. Rose, please? :●You can go out with your friends on Sunday. *Diễn tả yêu cầu, đề nghị, đề xuất giúp đỡ (request, offer, suggestion) :●Could you show me the way to the principle room? (yêu cầu) :●Could you turn on the light? (đề nghị) :●Can I help you? (đề xuất) *Chỉ sự phỏng đoán chắc chắn không xảy ra (can't: phủ định của MUST; nghĩa: chắc hẳn, không thể nào) (prediction) :●Annie must be playing games. :●James xan't be concentrating on the lesson. Could được sử dụng đặc biệt với các động từ: SEE, HEAR, SMELL, TASTE, FIND, UNDERSTAND,... :●When I enter the house, I could smell something burning. '''Can/Could với BE ABLE TO (có thể) thumb|center|500px 'May/Might (có thể, có lẽ)' :Might là quá khứ của "May". *Khi diễn tả khả năng có thể hoặc không thể xảy ra ở hiện tại và tương lai. Sử dụng cả hai nhưng "May" nhiều khả năng hơn "Might" (possibility) :It may/might rain tomorrow. :She may get married soon. *MAY dùng để xin phép hoặc cho phép (may not: từ chối) (permission). Không được dùng MIGHT. :May I come in? *Dùng trong lời chúc (wish) :May your both very happy! :May the new year bring all your heart desires. *Dùng trong phán đoán (It is/was possible that..., Perhaps, Maybe,...) :It's possible that he is in bed now. → He may be in bed now. :Perhaps/Maybe she saw us last week. → She may have seen us last week. 'Must/Have to (phải)' 'Need (cần)' Need :là Vbare :là Modal verb Need là Vbare: *(+) S + need(s/ed) :+ to V (active - Sperson) :+ Ving = to be Vp2 (passive - Sthing) *(-) S + do/does/did + not + need... *(?) Do/Does/Did + S + need...? Need là modal verb: *(+) S + need + Vbare *(-) S + need + not (needn't) + Vbare *(?) Need + S + Vbare? 'Dare (dám)' Dare :là Vbare: dare + to V :là Modal verb: tương tự như NEED Dare là Vbare: *(+) S + dare + to V *(-) S + do/does/did + not + dare + to V *(?) Do/Does/Did + S + dare + to V Dare là modal verb: *(+) S + dare + Vbare *(-) S + dare + not (daren't) + Vbare *(?) Dare + S + Vbare? Dare + O + to V: mang nghĩa thách đố I dare say = I will probably (tôi chắc chắn) = I suppose (tôi cho rằng) 'Should/Ought to/Had better' Điểm chung: Đều mang nghĩa “nên” (làm gì) và theo sau là động từ nguyên thể (+ V) Tất cả đều được theo sau bởi động từ nguyên thể không có ‘to’. center|500px Khác nhau: ---- MODAL PERFECT Cấu trúc S + modal verbs (not) + have + Vp2 Cách dùng Dùng để phỏng đoán, suy luận, trách móc về một hành động đã xảy ra trong quá khứ. Cách dùng cụ thể 'May/Might/Could' *Cấu trúc: May/Might/Could + have + Vp2 (có thể, có lẽ đã) :She may have mistaken my umbrella yesterday. :Perhaps he lied to his father last night. 'Must' *'S + must + have + Vp2': Chắc hẳn đã (có chắc chắn) *'S + can't + have + Vp2': Không thể nào đã (không chắc chắn) :She must/can't have stolen the fishing rod last Sunday. *'Chú ý:' Maybe/Perhaps/Possibly I'm sure/Surely 'Should/Ought to' *'S + should (not)/ought (not) to + have + Vp2' (Lẽ ra đã (không) nên) :We have been waiting for you for 30 minutes. You should have been here by now. 'Need' *'S + need (not) + have + Vp2' (Lẽ ra đã (không) cần) :It didn't rain any more last night. We needn't have put up the tent. Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp